Chance Meeting
by MickeyHorror
Summary: AU. Total strangers Naruto and Sasuke wake up naked in bed together after a long night of drinking and partying. All seems well and over time they soon get to know each other. But one problem could end their relationship; Sasuke has neglected to mention that he his underage. Dundundun. Narusasu yaoi. Rated M in later chapters. Not a great summary but please give it a try. : Enjoy!
1. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately, there'd be a lot of yaoi in it if I did, ;)**

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

Naruto rolled onto his side and tightened his arm around his current source of heat…whatever it was. It felt soft and smooth and after moving his hand up a bit he realized it had a heartbeat too. It was so slow and steady it almost lulled him back to sleep. Finally fluttering his eyelids open he leaned his weight onto his right elbow and looked over in amazement at the beauty before him. It was a gorgeous raven haired male with smooth but well sculpted features, long thick lashes, medium tousled hair and rosy red lips. The languid rise and fall from his breathing brought attention to his chest, his pale and slightly toned chest. Naruto's eyes followed each and every subtle curve and dip of his abdominal muscles to a barely visible trail of dark hair below his navel leading to an area hidden under the satin sheets. Wait..._what_?!

Noticing that he came to his senses and realized he was in bed with some unknown guy who he apparently had a lot of fun with last night, if his ruffled appearance and the clothes scattered across the room were anything to go by. Just then he started remembering the night before; the party, the drinks and the men. He'd been looking to enjoy himself and apparently he'd gotten drunk and brought someone back to his house for the night, which he didn't really do on a typical Friday. Though he wasn't sure he could regret it after seeing the man lying in bed next to him, his body covered in a gentle glow accentuated by the rays of light from the morning sun that filtered through the white bedroom curtains.

He smiled softly, pulled the sheets off himself and got out of bed. After putting on a bath robe and picking up the scattered clothes he padded to the kitchen in his slippers and proceeded to make a breakfast of eggs and bacon for two.

_Huh? Where am I? What time is it?_

Was the first thought that came to mind when Sasuke opened his eyes, immediately squinting and blocking his eyes from the bright light that seemed to bathe the room. He sat up grunting at the dull ache in his backside and pulled the sheets further over his body the minute he took in the fact that he was naked in someone else's bed, someone else's house. He was about to find and put on his clothes and scramble out before he caught a whiff of sizzling bacon and warm eggs. He placed a hand over his stomach to hold back the little growling monster living in there and wrapped the sheets around his body, then walked out the bedroom door. Sasukel snuck down the stairs and peeked through the kitchen doorway at the tall golden-skinned _god_ working over the stove in a bath robe and a "Kiss the Cook" apron. He smiled slightly at the cheerful humming coming from the man and watched silently as he moved around the kitchen, setting the table and cleaning up after himself.

"You don't need to hide, I already know you're watching", he suddenly paused wiping the counter.

Sasuke gasped pulled himself back behind the wall, now embarrassed for spying on him. "Come on, I don't bite." He gathered his courage and entered the room with his eyes averted and pulled the sheets so tight that he almost resembled a mummy. "Um..G-good morning" he greeted with a quick moment of eye contact that revealed the most striking deep charcoal eyes that made Naruto's heart jump in his chest.

"I hope you like eggs. Come have a seat. I'll give you some clean clothes after breakfast." He gestured to the bed sheet now wrapped around Sasuke's waist as he sat down with him and began to eat, all the while staring at him. Sasuke cleared his throat trying to make the silence less awkward. "So, what's your name?" he asked, mentally face palming himself for sleeping with someone without even knowing their name. "It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?" the smooth voice sent shivers down the younger male's spine as he recalled the other night, all the dirty things he'd heard that voice saying into his ear as they made way to his bed. The clink of the silverware against the plate shook him from his thoughts and he responded,

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha. You mean like the Uchiha Corporation?" Naruto asked with slight surprise and a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah. My older brother owns the company; I'm his second in line." The raven answered with more poise and confidence after seeing the blonde's impressed look.

The rest of meal continued mostly in silence that wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"Thank you for breakfast. Could I use your shower?" He asked now with no traces of shame yet still avoiding looking at him too much for fear of going red in the face. "Naruto frowned at his slight discomfiture and nodded his head. As Sasuke made to get up Naruto smirked and said "Now I know I said I don't bite, but guessing from the mark on your neck, I do" he pointed to the dark purple bruise that they both failed to notice earlier. At this Sasuke failed to keep his composure and flushed like a tomato as he got up from the table. "W-where's the bathroom?" Naruto chuckled at his shyness but pointed up the stairs and replied "In the hallway, second door to your left". He left without delay and rushed until he was in the safety of the shower.

As soon as he finished cleaning up their dishes and clearing up the table, Naruto went up to the bathroom to bring him some fresh clothes.

After turning off the shower the raven stepped out naked seeing that no one as there and wrapped the towel that was left next to the sink around his waist. But before he could pick up the clothes he was unexpectedly pressed forward into the counter while strong muscled arms enveloped him tightly and he could feel hot breath against his ear as he looked into the mirror ahead of him. The view that met him made his pores rise and his arousal stir. Naruto was a lithe yet well-built man with short messy blond hair, a sharp jaw, tanned skin and bright blue eyes darkened with lust that pierced into his own causing his heated blush to return. He hadn't looked as closely before but now that he did the sight of the gorgeous male now dressed in t-shirt and jeans made him unconsciously spread his legs because of the heat he felt between them. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" Sasuke said panicking a little and struggling half-heartedly to get out of his hold. He was in the arms of a somewhat stranger almost totally naked save for the fluffy orange towel around his waist.

As if reading his mind the older man answered "Oh come on, don't be like that. You woke up naked in _my_ bed after what I assume to be a _very_ pleasant night. I don't think that we're strangers anymore Sasuke~" he purred his name gently nibbling at his shoulder. The brunette went weak in the knees and gripped the edge of the marble counter to balance himself. Naruto put a hand on his hip and spun him around to face him before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that took the air out of his lungs and left him slumping against the larger man's firm chest. He accepted the kiss and allowed him entry as their tongues fought for dominance. Finally he gave in and encircled his arms around Naruto's neck leaning in and deepening the kiss. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto's kissing moved onto the nape of his neck and making his body shudder. He tried to resist the urge to buck up into Naruto and relieve some tension down there. Unfortunately they were interrupted by a loud ringing noise that echoed through the bathroom walls. Naruto moved back and pulled a Sasuke's cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to him "It's for you". The younger male's eyes widened as he looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"_Sasuke! Where are you?!"_

"I-I'm at Neji's" he bit his lip at the lie he hoped wasn't obvious.

"_I've been calling you all night. Where have you been?"_

"I l-lost track of time and spent the night at his house"

Sasuke could hear the growl in his brother's voice as he interrogated him.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, if you're not back home in the next ten minutes, I promise you'll regret it"_

"Okay okay I'll be home soon."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut, put it on the counter and scrambled to put on clothes before hurrying out the bathroom. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned, he had to sidestep to avoid being run over as the raven ran down the stairs muttering "Shit shit shit" to himself as he reached the front door. "Sorry but I have to go. Thanks for everything." He said quickly as he left with a quick wave shutting the front door behind him and leaving Naruto to be baffled and wondering if he'd ever see him again...

* * *

Okay please review and please be gentle, though I must say constructive criticism is very welcome. I love a great review so please tell me what you think so far. And if you don't like it why'd you bother reading it? Please don't waste your time and mine by sending insults about my writing, I'll be very upset.

This is only the first chapter, the next one will be about Sasuke and his relationship with his brother and how they deal with the little Uchiha's disobedience. You'll also hear a bit from Naruto as well. ^.^ Can't wait!

XOXO


	2. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just play with them ;)**

**Chance Meeting**

**Chapter Two: Brotherly Love**

Sasuke entered the front door shutting it as quietly as possible and put the annoying orange jacket that Naruto lent him onto the coat rack. He spotted Itachi reading the Saturday paper and having a cup of coffee at the dining room table. Then he tiptoed forward until he made it to the foot of the stairs leading to the hallway, he was just about to go hide in the safety of his room but was stopped by a deep voice-

"Stop right there" Itachi commanded and turned his brother around to face him before he could make a run for it. _'Come __**on**__'_ Sasuke sighed miserably, he felt shorter now more than ever as he dreaded the scolding he was about to receive. "Itachi I was just-""I don't want to hear your excuses." Sasuke pursed his lips and folded his arms in defiance. Itachi lifted his brother's chin and narrowed his eyes "I let you go to Neji's house for a few hours after you came home from school yesterday. I called the Hyuuga Manor after 8:30 last night and Hinata told me you two went out, but she didn't know where. Now Sasuke, I am giving you the chance to explain yourself honestly." He stopped and looked his brother dead in the eye, "Where. Were. You. Last. Night.?" Itachi glared at him warningly, silencing any quick lie he was about to come up with.

The raven gulped audibly and nervously answered "U-um…Don't get mad at me b-but...Neji and I went to this nightclub with a few his friends and..." the young Uchiha shuffled his feet and looked back up at Itachi's face for a moment as it slowly morphed into an expression of absolute fury. He was in such deep shit already and he just dug himself an even deeper cesspit. He swallowed audibly and continued before his brother could start shouting "We just l-lost track of time so I spent the night at his house when we left. I-I'm sorry Itachi" he apologized his eyes sad like a kicked puppy.

He told the truth while still keeping quiet about sleeping with a stranger in their house, especially since it wasn't his first time having sex. It wasn't lying, it was just manipulating the fabric of the truth to keep away rather unsavory information. Itachi would already kill anyone who so much as looked at his little brother with anything but respect.

The elder Uchiha tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder as he struggled to keep his anger under control. "You went to a nightclub?!" He roared. His tone made Sasuke jump and he tried hard to make the long haired man calm down as he paced back and forth shouting about how he was the only family he had and that he was trying to protect him, then about how he'd be grounded for a month, that he was taking away his car and that he wouldn't be allowed to go to Neji's again until he proved himself to be trustworthy.

"But this isn't fair! I'm 17. I'm almost an adult and I should have more freedom. You can't tell me what to do!" Sasuke finally broke and started some yelling of his own. Itachi marched back to him and pointed his finger "You young man will do whatever I say so long as you live under my roof. _I_ take care of you, do you understand me? You better start showing me respect." The older raven snarled his fury growing at Sasuke's insolence. "_Your _ roof? The only reason it's yours is because mom and dad are gone. I bet you're glad they're dead, so now you can finally have all their money!" Sasuke screamed at him without thinking and then stomped his way up the long staircase up to his bedroom.

Itachi frowned at what his brother had to say and sighed heavily. _That was __**not**__ how I wanted this to go_. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine coming on Itachi decided he'd let his brother cool off while he finished his coffee. They'd deal with this later.

* * *

Two hours later Itachi was sitting at his desk in his personal study room typing away at his computer. He'd had a lot of work to do but that didn't stop him from worrying about Sasuke, the fight they had earlier was weighing on his shoulders and he couldn't let things go unresolved. Eventually he decided that his brother had had more than enough cool out time and he got up to head to Sasuke's room. He walked as quietly as possible until he was facing Sasuke's bedroom door.

It was a set of double doors made of Spanish cedar in a dark ebony color with intricate carvings in the wood, similar to those in the rest of the house. Itachi smiled at how plain and simple the décor seemed but how well it matched his and Sasuke's personalities. It reminded him of their mother who designed the most of the house and their father who had begun building it before he died, how he missed his parents, but he was sure that his little brother must have been taking the brunt of it. Seeing as he was only 6 years old when they were killed, right in front of him.

Itachi frowned and shook his head of the memories; instead focusing on what he had came here to do. He raised his hand and lightly rapped at the door exactly 4 times. He listened but heard no response from the other side and he began to get slightly irritated. Was Sasuke trying to ignore him now? He exhaled and knocked another 4 times, but he received no answer. Itachi gave up and twisted the knob. _Fuck privacy_. Luckily, it was unlocked so he opened the door and peeked in to see Sasuke sprawled out in bed, still wearing those strange clothes he must've borrowed, fast asleep with his shoes still on. Itachi relaxed and smiled softly, he was just sleeping.

He crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to where his brother sleeping and gently removed his shoes to make him more comfortable. He was snoring almost inaudibly save for the little whistling noises heard whenever he exhaled through his nose. He lightly pulled a strand of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. Itachi chuckled faintly at how much he preferred him like this compared to how defiant, irritating and unrestrainedly _teenage_ he could be while he was awake.

After taking a moment to enjoy the peace, he lightly shook Sasuke's shoulders to wake him up. The slighter raven groaned after a few minutes, heavily fluttering his eyelids trying to blink away the aftereffects of a good nap. He squinted in the slight darkness of the room to see Itachi staring down at him with an unsmiling and serious face. Though the lights were off and the curtains shut, it was about noon so there was enough sunlight coming from the neutral grey curtains to see. Sasuke sighed in resignation "Alright, you can start yelling now" and he braced himself for more of the lecture, but nothing came. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Itachi questioningly.

"I'm not here to fight with you Sasuke." He stood up and folded his arms to his chest "We need to talk about what happened when you came home earlier". Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up, he felt like them being on the same level gave him a bit more power in this conversation (even if Itachi was still taller than him). "Look there's nothing to talk about, let's just forget it even happened". He felt pins of guilt stick him in the chest as he remembered all the things he said in the spur of the moment. "Of course not. Especially since you went out against my instruction to a _nightclub_ of all places, then you even had the nerve to try and hide it from me." Sasuke looked up to see Itachi with the deepest of all frowns imbedded into his forehead.

_How does he not have wrinkles by now?_ Sasuke wondered.

"I already said I was sorry" He complained weakly nearly giving in to Itachi's stare.

"Sorry is not good enough!" The older man snapped, calming down after he saw Sasuke's flinch and look down at his feet. He breathed steadily trying to keep is anger under control enough to deal with the situation properly this time. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? You could've at least called, you had me worried _sick_ waiting for you. Not knowing what you were doing, who you were with or when you were gonna decide to come home." Itachi took a breath and ran his hand through his hair before continuing "The only reason I didn't panic and leave to look for you myself or even call the police was because I figured you were smart and I could trust you enough not to do anything stupid. Clearly I was wrong." He finished, letting some of his frustration leek out.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, he looked back at Itachi allowing his deep-seated resentment to show in his eyes as he spoke, "Please, like you even cared. You were probably too busy _working_ to even notice how long I was gone! You've always paid more attention to your work than you did to me. Since they died you couldn't care less about family!"

When he ended his rant he broke into tears, feeling ashamed for crying like such a baby he covered his face in his hands. Itachi immediately grabbed onto his forearms and pulled him to sit back down on the bed with him. "Shh shh it's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", he cooed hoping to calm the little raven down. Itachi had no idea his brother felt this way, he thought it was just because their parents had died but it was so much more than that, Sasuke felt _neglected _because Itachi didn't spend any time with him. He couldn't help but feel enormous guilt; _he _was at fault for this.

After holding him close to his chest and rubbing his back soothingly, he managed to get Sasuke to face him. Wiping the tears from his reddened cheeks he said softly, "I'm so sorry otouto, I wasn't paying attention to how I was treating you. I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you." Sasuke looked doubtful at first but eventually gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck squeezing him in a crushing hug. "It's okay aniki, I forgive you" he said his voice a bit muffled into his brother's shoulder.

Itachi smiled a rare and genuine smile reserved only for his little brother and returned the hug with just as much tenderness if not more. Sasuke soon pulled away and sat back on his haunches. He seemed nervous and a little fidgety. "Itachi, I'm sorry about what I said"

The Uchiha chuckled and replied "Which bit exactly?" Sasuke huffed and looked at him irritably "All of it" his eyes softened "I didn't mean all of those things I said...especially what I said about you wanting Mom and Dad's money. I ...I did it on impulse and I didn't think about how it'd made you feel."

_Well at least he's apologizing for it_ Itachi thought.

He smiled reassuringly "It's alright, it was just a mistake". Sasuke nodded in relief and continued burying his face in his older brother's chest. "By the way, what did you do at that club?" He felt him tense up at the mention of last night. "We just danced a bit, Neji introduced me to some of his other friends and ...we just had a couple of drinks" he admitted with a tinge of fear that Itachi would start yelling again. He figured if he told the truth about the alcohol then Itachi would drop it, thinking that that would've been the worst thing he could've done, therefore he wouldn't know about the sex with a stranger part.

Itachi sighed, he'd let this one go just this time, there was no point in starting another scream-fest. "Alright as long as that was it"

_I'm going to murder Neji,_ he fumed silently while Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

Stroking his head softly he got an idea "Hey Sasuke, how about we go to the movies hm?" The younger instantly looked up excitedly like a bright-eyed squirrel "Really?" Itachi laughed lightly "Sure, we can spend some time together. Go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in 40 minutes" He barely had time to finish his sentence as Sasuke was already on his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get out of those hideous clothes.

He suddenly stopped as he remembered something, "Hey, can I borrow your cell phone?" he asked before the other could leave the room. "I guess, why, what happened to yours?" He lied quickly and unnoticeably "I need to call Neji, I think I left it at his house". Surprisingly Itachi bought it and he pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke who uttered a quick 'thanks' as Itachi left the room.

When he was out of sight Sasuke quickly dialed his own number and put the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone. After about the third ring someone answered the phone and a deep voice was heard on the other end...

"_Hello? Sasuke Uchiha, at your service."_

"You stupid jerk! You could have told me I forgot my cell there before I left!"

"_Hey calm down, that's no way to talk to yourself is it? Besides, you left it on the bathroom counter, I didn't know"_

"Shut up jackass!"

"_I have a name you know. If you knew it last night I'm sure you would've screamed it at the top of you lungs. Hehe you were screaming though."_ He chuckled.

"Sh-shut up, Naruto!" _Damn, why did I have to stutter? _Sasuke thought.

"_Are you blushing?"_ Naruto asked cockily and Sasuke could practically hear the smirk on his lips

"Of c-course not." He lied. "Now when am I getting my phone back?"

"_Well Sasuke, tell you what-you go on a date with me and I promise I'll give you your phone back. Meet me at 8pm in the Riva del Fiume cafe tomorrow."_

Sasuke thought for a minute, _Oh how bad could it be? _

"Alright then fine, but after this I don't want to ever see you again"

"_We'll see about that..."_

* * *

*heaves a sigh* Finally, I'm done with the second chapter. I tried to avoid the use of 'otouto' and 'aniki' because I was afraid I'd use it wrongly or in the wrong context, but in the end I couldn't help it and I just put it in there for a little variety, I'll barely include it most of the time though. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed it; I worked really hard on it. Please review and as always, constructive criticism is welcomed if needed. ^.^

XOXO


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: Wish I did but, I don't own Naruto. I just play with their naughty bits. LOL**

**Chance Meeting**

**Chapter Three: The Date**

Naruto looked himself up and down in the mirror with a proud smile on his face. He whistled and commented on his reflection "Damn, you look good". He grinned and ran a hand gently through his fairly styled and somewhat spiky golden tresses "Oh why thank you" he replied to himself and sent his image a wink. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe laughing lightly at his own ridiculousness and dug through it until he found a jacket that perfectly matched his outfit. He was wearing a pair of semi-tight black jeans, a white dress shirt and with it a coat that he was probably going to leave in the car once he got there. It was pretty cold outside but he wasn't going to meet Sasuke so wrapped in fabric.

He smirked at the memory of the young dark haired male, his soft pallid skin that would become so flushed and heated if he was told something even mildly embarrassing or sexual. His rose-colored lips and how good they felt against his own the first few times they kissed. That smooth expanse of neck that he'd proudly left his mark on and most of all, those dark obsidian eyes that he couldn't help but stare into whenever he saw him. They seemed, for the most part inexpressive and dull at first glance, but if he looked deeper ...it was almost like Sasuke was hiding something. Something deep inside of himself that he didn't want anyone to know, yet his eyes would betray him.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he thought to himself. Perhaps that was why he was so shy; maybe he's afraid to let anyone in. He shook his head and sighed. _Naruto, you're thinking too much into this _he thought. _Besides, the important thing is that I get to spend the night wooing my little Sasu~. _The blonde chuckled at the nickname and muttered to himself while poking fingers through his hair to make sure it was in place "Just imagine how he'd react if he heard that one"

He made a quick outfit check before grabbing his wallet and car keys and making his way to the front door. "Hey I'm going out, I'll be back later tonight." He called out leaving the house after waving goodbye to the person currently watching TV on his couch. Sitting in the driver's seat of his -moderately impressive yet still crappy in his opinion- car he buckled up and was on his way to the restaurant with a 15 minute drive to go through.

* * *

"Alright, there are the leftovers from dinner in the fridge if you get hungry. And don't forget to clean up before I get back. I'm needed at the office right now, call me if you need anything okay?" The 24 year old Uchiha asked, making sure his little bro was fine before he left. Sasuke was currently lying on his stomach on the living room carpet surrounded by geometry and physics textbooks. Random pages of written notes around him each in an almost illegible scribbled handwriting that was surprisingly tidy.

He was writing down practice exam answers for homework. Or rather what he _pretended_ was his homework. His plan was to act like he had a lot of work to complete for tomorrow's deadline so that Itachi would ease up on his surveillance. Luckily for him, Itachi had been called in to work late and he had to leave for a couple of hours giving Sasuke just enough time to sneak out of the house and get back in time for his brother to see him asleep. He was already dressed underneath his baggy pajamas so he could make a quick getaway but he hoped the older raven didn't notice. "Oh and might I ask why your hair looks so well done for a Sunday night at home?" _Oh shit._ Sasuke immediately replied "What? Can't I look good at home too?" He smirked triumphantly as Itachi reluctantly backed off it.

Other than that he seemed totally oblivious as he went on listing instructions about being in bed at 10:00pm and such. "Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance "Okay okay I get it now, _mother_" he huffed a sigh. His brother smiled warmly and lightly ruffled his hair, much to Sasuke's displeasure. _Dude, do you have any idea how hard I worked on this?_ He placed a delicate kiss on his forehead and head out the door to the company office building a few minutes away.

Sasuke peered his head to see him leave the door and listened closely to hear the sound his car driving off. Then he hurriedly put on the pair of black converse shoes he had hidden behind the sofa and taken off his PJ coverings. He neatened himself in a nearby mirror and combed his fingers through his hair.

Earlier he had briefly considered the idea of stuffing pillows under his sheets so that if Itachi came into his room early he would think he was just asleep. But thinking of it now, it just seemed stupid; his brother wouldn't fall for _that_. Seriously, who would? He decided that if he was going to get caught tonight (hopefully not) his life would be over, but at least he'd have the memory of a great evening with that hot blonde to console him.

_Naruto_

Thinking of the male now made him feel that tingle in his stomach like he did when he saw him in the kitchen. It reminded him of that intense kiss in his bathroom that had left him breathless. Pressing a finger to his lips he reveled in the memory of that warm spark-like feeling he felt in his lips when Naruto kissed him like that. No one had ever kissed him like that before. No one had ever held him like that, or made him feel like he would pass out from embarrassment like that either.

After a few minutes of his dreaming he scrambled to get his personal items and made his way to the place Naruto had specified.

* * *

Naruto looked at his watch for at least the fifth time in the last ten minutes as he tapped his foot impatiently under the table. "Where _is_ he?" he muttered. He'd been there for almost an hour and Sasuke was about 45 minutes late by now. A tanned, brown haired waiter appeared, his face calm and smiling as he asked "Would you like me to change the ice for you?" He gestured to the bucket of now filled with cold water that had previously been keeping the bottle of champagne cold. He nodded and the waiter smiled in understanding then left to bring some more ice.

Another five minutes passed and the Uzumaki was beginning to wonder why he even spent so much money on the champagne when it was probably going to go to waste.

But then he was startled mid-frown by a dark figure in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to look questioningly, but was met with a much more pleasant sight than he had expected. It was Sasuke. He was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans with a studded belt, and a long black shirt with its long sleeves bunched up a little past his forearm for comfort. Sasuke hesitantly lifted his hand in a slightly awkward wave as he spoke softly "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I just had some stuff to take care of before I came here." Naruto nodded completely forgetting why he was upset earlier and moved to pull out his chair for him and settling back down in his.

"Uh thanks", the raven sat down ignoring the itch to remind Naruto that he was not a woman and therefore shouldn't be treated like one. Though he actually sort of liked the gentlemanly act; it made him feel strangely special.

"No worries, for a minute there I thought you weren't gonna come" he smiled, his worries now replaced with admiration for the stoic yet madly beautiful creature before him. Just as he finished speaking the brunette waiter returned with a fresh bucket of ice holding the bottle of champagne. He smiled and glanced at Sasuke then back at Naruto "I see he finally showed up" he gave them a friendly wink and left them to choose their orders.

As Sasuke looked back to Naruto their eyes made contact and he immediately looked back down, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to keep his focus on the menu.

_Tomato Basil, Tomato Basil, Tomato Basil!_

He read and repeated in his head to keep from thinking about how little distance there was between them right now, how Naruto's eyes could be on him at this very moment. And in fact they were. The older male huffed a silent laugh at Sasuke's inner struggle to remain expressionless.

"May I take your order?" A busty blonde woman similar to Naruto approached their table with a notepad and ballpoint pen between her fingers as she insistently clicked the top of the pen.

"Ah I'll have the Grilled Salmon with fresh zucchini and roasted spaghetti squash please?"

"Mmhm…and what would you like handsome?" She nodded and wiggled her eyebrows at Naruto, admiring his taste.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he replied regardless "I'd like the Balsamic Tomato-Basil Pasta. A small portion please." He had already eaten dinner with Itachi back home and he didn't feel like eating much. But he ordered anyway, just for the occasion. She smiled warmly and picked up their menus "Anything for you cutie" she blew him a kiss as she left for the kitchen. Naruto's brow twitched and he pouted with narrowed eyes "Hey I'm handsome and cute too!" he called out with a shaking fist. A distant voice was heard in the general direction of the restaurant kitchen "Sure honey".

The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle softly at his childish behavior. "What are you laughing at?!" The tall blonde demanded almost cracking a smile at the way Sasuke relaxed and actually _laughed_ for a minute. "You" he giggled more this time before calming down and smiling thoughtfully.

"_I _think you're handsome" he said after a couple minutes before realizing it and catching Naruto by surprise.

His soft cheeks instantly burned up and he refused to look him in the eye, instead opting to stare vehemently at a painting of a sunset on the wall behind Naruto's head. The poor painting. Naruto smirked seductively and stroked the back of Sasuke's hand on the table letting his hand move up to his elbow as he looked at him, finally catching eye contact. The look in his eyes made Sasuke feel hot, inside and out and he felt a subtle heat in his abdomen. He cleared his throat as he was about to say something, but Naruto beat him to it and returned the conversation to an appropriate context for being in the public, much to his disappointment.

With a voice completely even and relaxed he asked, "So how old are you?" Sasuke unnoticeably tensed at that question but replied without hesitation "I'm 22"

"Oh cool, I'm 23. I'm guessing you work with your brother at the company?" He nodded in answer.

"What about you, what do you do?" he attempted to turn the questioning around on him to avoid spilling to much false information about himself, It would be hard to keep up with it later.

Naruto smiled bashfully "Uh you're probably not going to believe this but…it's here" he raised his arms gesturing to the rest of the café. The raven looked taken aback and quite confused, he chuckled "Wait…come again. Here?" Sasuke obviously didn't understand what exactly he was referring to so Naruto elaborated. "I work here, silly. I know. Shocking, _me_ of all people working at a fancy place like this." The man shrugged and Sasuke realized his gawking might have been seen offensively. He quickly shook his head "No, no not at all. I just didn't expect it to be _here_ that's all"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and Sasuke tried again "No! I mean it's just t-that I'm surprised. O-of course there's nothing wrong or weird about it." He stuttered and Naruto laughed quietly "I just thought-""It's _okay_ Sasuke. I get it, you can relax" He sniggered as Sasuke stopped talking. Sasuke eyed him again and he couldn't help but break into a smile at how retarded he just sounded. Naruto glanced at him and beamed, for once neither of them seemed flustered. They were already starting to have a good time, despite the slight awkwardness that remained between them.

_This is actually going better than I thought._

Their interlocked gaze was broken when the blonde waitress came back with their orders. "One Grilled Salmon and one Tomato Basil" she muttered with a smile. "Oh! Sasuke this is Tsunade. She's my aunt and she owns this place." He only seemed mildly taken by surprise by that and shook her hand politely "Nice to meet you then". When he first saw her she did seem different; she didn't strike him as much of a waitress. Not that she was bad at it, it just seemed a lot more suiting for her to be someone in charge, and he was right.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing waiting tables then?" He was curious; didn't she have more important work to do? "Oh yeah. I'm just taking the shift off of Naruto's hands for the night. That way he can have a special night with his new boyfriend…if you know what I mean." She smirked and nudged him in the side with her elbow, much to his sudden discomfort. Naruto didn't seem nearly embarrassed enough, instead he smirked back at her and commented "Actually, he's not my boyfriend. We haven't gotten there just yet auntie". He flashed the other male a suggestive stare that turned Sasuke's stomach in both annoyance and bit of desire. Tsunade grinned and filled their champagne glasses before taking the bottle and leaving, her hips swaying as she stepped.

Sasuke then scowled and slammed his foot down on Naruto's toes under the table. "Oww! What the heck was that for?!" he whispered/yelled desperately resisting the urge to nurse his poor little foot. "You idiot! What makes you think I'll ever be your boyfriend? You're a pervert and you're an annoying and persistent…jackass!" The blonde quieted and a shit-eating grin replaced the once grimace of pain on his face. "And that's exactly why you're so attracted to me. Especially the first part" He spoke jokingly with a small undertone of seduction mixed with playfulness. His eyes twinkled mischievously and Sasuke couldn't help the little jump in his heart at that look. He would seem so immature for a while and then he'd suddenly become a freaking pervert. The nerve of that _ass_!

* * *

The rest of the night had gone on quite pleasantly and Naruto even insisted that he pay for dinner, but it was around 9:45pm already and Sasuke needed to go home quickly lest he be caught by Itachi and skinned alive. He was a bit shocked though; he had only come on this date to get his cell phone back, and he did, but now that it was over he felt like he wanted to stay. He was kind of starting to like the blond haired nuisance. Not _like _like (not yet) but he really enjoyed his company. He was a person who could actually make Sasuke lose himself laughing; his presence had surprisingly started to become relaxing. He made him smile and though he wouldn't admit it, Naruto was the only one who had managed to break him out of his shell so quickly (besides Itachi and Neji).

He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed at how easily he cracked under the pressure; the older man's bright and cheery gaze, his fun and often vulgar sense of humor, and most of all - the cheery grin he had that seemed practically sewn into his lit up the room made him feel compelled to smile himself. That's why he was so elated to hear this "So Sasuke, how would you feel about going on another date with me? You can pick the place this time." But of course he wouldn't let that show so he played it off cool "Now why would I do that? You weren't that good"

Naruto could easily read his lie, if the excited look in his eyes was anything to count on. Presently, they were in front of Naruto's car. He had offered to take the boy home while promising not to try and rape him on the way. Naruto smirked, pushed him backwards until his lower-back was pressed against the car door and stroked a hand down his warmed cheeks. The pad of his thumb touched the corner of his mouth and his attention was brought to the raven's tempting pink lips, slightly apart and almost inviting him in. So certainly he took the invitation and brushed their lips together, it barely a kiss yet but more of a gentle touch.

Sasuke growled in frustration and took the opportunity to roughly crush their lips together in a bruising kiss in spite of his embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck while the blond rested his hands on the male's hips and trapped him closely between himself and the car. Sasuke groaned at their close contact and let his fingers grab purchase in the blond locks, the almost massaging touch causing Naruto to moan softly. The Uzumaki broke the kiss to the press his lips to the patch of skin just under Sasuke's ear. Said male shuddered visibly at the warm contact at one of the most sensitive parts of his body and let out a very softly whispered moan "Naruto…hah" Sasuke could feel Naruto's grin against his skin and arched his neck closer to that lovely mouth his. His mouth opened to release a pleasured sigh as Naruto ruthlessly bit and nibbled the exposed reddened flesh.

After a full minute of complete enjoyment Sasuke caught glimpse of the watch on his left wrist that was wrapped around Naruto's firm shoulders. He frowned remembering he had to be home soon or else Itachi would come home to an empty house. They reluctantly parted and Naruto moved to the driver's seat while he relaxed his somewhat sexually unfulfilled body into the passenger's side for the drive. When Naruto pulled up close to but not quite in front of the gates Sasuke looked closely and relaxed as he noticed there was no car in the driveway.

_He's not home yet._

His worried look was replaced with a small smile and he leaned over to give a short peck to his lips, resisting Naruto when he tried to make it last longer. "How about we go to the park next week…say some time on Wednesday?" he asked seeing the man's small pout turn to another grin. "Perfect. I put my number on your cell, so you can tell me what time's good for you" he murmured and quickly pressed another kiss to Sasuke's mouth before he could complain. The raven smiled coyly and got out of the car.

Once he was inside he made his way upstairs into to the bathroom and prepared for bed. After changing into his pajamas and making his way to his bedroom he glanced at the hall clock, it read: 10:17. Sasuke shrugged and slipped under the covers, putting a hand under his pillow to make it more comfortable.

_At least I'm not __that__ late for bedtime._

He chuckled softly before falling into a deep restful sleep…

* * *

**Excerpt from the next chapter**:

Itachi roughly grabbed his hair, all but ripping the tie out releasing his long yellow-blond hair from its ponytail. He couldn't believe he was doing this but either way it meant nothing, not to him anyway. This was just another fuck, so he could relieve some stress. The man in his arms might've had delusional feelings of affection toward him, but he couldn't care less as he lifted him onto the office desk and proceeded to shred every ounce of clothing off of him.

"Ohh! I-Itachi…" he moaned shakily as the larger male bit harshly into his shoulder leaving little beads of blood to trickle down. "Shut up Deidara" he commanded unsympathetically as he shoved him onto his back and pulled his naked legs over his shoulder leaving him utterly exposed to the chilling air of the room. Deidara felt tears sting at his eyes at the treatment he was receiving but he held them back, instead forcing himself to relish in the contact he shared with the Uchiha for the moment.

* * *

Whew! I apologize if I've taken too long to update, and I sincerely hope that this chapter is to your liking. I personally like where this is headed (especially the Itachi/Deidara part).

Oh poor Deidara, Itachi is going to hurt him in more ways than one, but no fear, he'll eventually find someone to take care of that derrière.

LOL I'm an idiot xD

Anyways, will Itachi find out about Sasuke's date?

How great will Sasuke's feelings toward Naruto become?

Why am I asking you questions you don't know the answer to?

Well we'll just have to see when the next chapter comes up. Until then, please show me your love and read, review, favorite,follow etc. Constructive criticism is allowed as always.

I really truly appreciate the reviews on my last two chapters, I honestly didn't think it would receive many responses but I'm glad to see that people enjoy my writing as I work pretty hard on them.

Thank you for your feedback :)

XOXO


	4. Saviour, maybe?

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or its characters. I just molest them from time to time ;)**

**Warning: Male/male, sex, slight abuse, blood etc. Don't read if you're underage or are not into that kinda thing. This is a lemon chapter between Itachi and Deidara.**

**Chance Meeting**

**Chapter Four: Saviour, maybe?**

_**Back At the Office the Night Before**_

"Change the meeting date with Hatake Enterprises to Tuesday"

"What? But Uchiha-san I can't possibly have the meeting rescheduled on such short notice"

"Quit complaining and do your job. I could've just as easily told you this the night before then."

"But-"

"_Tobi_"

"Y-Yes sir, of course"

Itachi nodded in approval and then dropped a giant pile of paperwork onto his desk, "I want these processed and on my desk tomorrow morning including the extra reports, and be sure to enter the data into the computer after you're finished."

The brunette sighed tiredly and quickly flipped through the papers before opening his mouth to complain, "Sir-"

Itachi cut him off with a hand in the air "No stupid questions Tobi. If you need help go ask Deidara or something".

The young brunette secretary quickly picked up the heavy stack and stumbled out of the room without further complaint. It would be difficult to work out a change in dates especially with the extra work but he'd rather take the pressure than face Itachi's temper.

Itachi groaned in frustration and pressed his middle and index fingers firmly onto his temples. He swore; if he had to deal with more of this, his hair would turn gray and eventually fall out. He used the heels of his palms to rub out the stress and the tiredness out of his eyes as he absently wondered if Deidara (his not very useful business partner) was actually doing the work assigned to him and not fucking around and flirting with that redhead guy from the IT Department.

Just as he thought that he heard a voice coming from the doorway, "Working late again Itachi?"

The raven rolled his eyes through his already forming irritation and mumbled to himself quietly "Speak of the devil" He looked up growled "What do you want now Deidara?" as said blonde stalked over until he was right behind the male and gingerly placed his hands onto his taut and firm shoulders.

"I just want to make sure my poor little Itachi is alright" he cooed teasingly in response with a playful giggle, his chin now resting on Itachi's shoulders. The Uchiha scowled at the feeling of Deidara's warm breath tickling his ear. He hated to admit it but it felt a little bit arousing yet also undoubtedly irritating. He felt like his face would freeze permanently into a glowering stare if he kept at it long enough. The blonde had been relentlessly chasing after him forever it seemed but it looked as if he'd never take the hint that Itachi would never want him. Not that he was bad looking-he was gorgeous, but he seemed way too _clingy_ for his taste, he'd be too much like an annoying girlfriend.

He wanted someone who could be serious, could control their emotions and who just wasn't…_him_. He didn't necessarily mean to be cruel but he just couldn't see himself with someone like Deidara. He was annoying, obnoxious, hotheaded and overemotional…at least to him he was. If someone actually saw him as relationship material then more power to them.

He was pulled out of his musing by that sickly sweet voice in his ear again "You seem really tense, maybe a massage will help you relax." He whispered seductively as he began gently kneading his hands into Itachi's back. Deidara unfortunately didn't seem to notice the raven's aura becoming darker and darker by the second.

Did that idiot really not realize that this was the worst possible time for flirting?

_That's it. _Itachi suddenly rose from his chair, rounded on him and swiftly backed the startled blonde up until he hit his back harshly against the wall behind his desk. With his forearm pressed hard onto his throat Itachi growled into his now frightened face, "What makes you think I want your hands on me? Hm?" He punctuated with a harder push of his arm.

Deidara struggled to speak, his eyes frantic and panicky and he raised his shaking hands to push weakly against Itachi's hold. His heart pounded in his ears at the older man's impulsive act of violence and he trembled in fear under his piercing, angry gaze. Eventually Itachi released him as he realized he was letting his anger get the better of him and watched him cough in pain as he sucked in a gasp of precious oxygen. Having a thought, Itachi grabbed him by the chin before allowing him sufficient time to catch his breath and slammed their lips together in a bruising and rather painful kiss.

Caught by surprise Deidara briefly attempted to struggle out of the kiss, he feebly pushed against the chest that was pressed into his. But he soon gave up after an unconvincing effort and relaxed into it letting his eyes fall closed. Itachi's tongue then forced itself deep into his mouth without even asking for permission. Deidara's heart fluttered away in his chest and he felt the temperature in the room become a little warmer. It wasn't the most romantic start but it at least meant _something_ right? The stoic Uchiha had never kissed him before so it must mean he had some kind of feeling for him right?

Maybe his advances were finally getting through that stiff barrier that Itachi always surrounded himself in. Perhaps this was a sign of the other's mutual feelings. _Or_ he could just be having wishful thinking. He immediately stopped himself from thinking about it anymore. Now wasn't the time to doubt or question the man's actions. _I should just enjoy it while it lasts _he thought, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and reciprocating the kiss.

Itachi had to resist the urge to chuckle at the younger's obvious naivety and misplaced trust. A small part of him scolded him for taking advantage of Deidara's infatuation and affection for him. It itched at the back of his mind begging him to stop before he hurt the blonde, but after all it was just what it was; a _small_ but annoying conscious that gave him the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. _Feelings._

The thought only made him angrier and he put more pressure into the kiss causing Deidara to groan in slight pain but a definite spark of pleasure. He soon moved onto a patch of skin just under his chin leaving the blonde to look up at the ceiling, his lips bruised and red, while Itachi sucked and nibbled on the skin leaving dark purple and angry red marks behind.

Deidara panted lightly with little whimpers leaving his mouth from time to time. He tried to close his legs tighter together as he felt his groin harden but he was stopped as Itachi slipped a knee in between them effectively keeping them apart. His arms were then pinned up above his head and he moaned and helplessly bucked into the knee that was pressed up against his clothed erection. His face flushed a deep scarlet as he realized he was practically humping Itachi's leg.

The dark haired male smirked deviously and slithered a hand up under his shirt to tweak at his right nipple before moving on to the left. The cold of his hand made Deidara's body tremble. "Ah! P-Please…" he begged softly and somewhat pathetically. He wasn't sure what exactly he was begging for but his pants were becoming tight and although he thought they shouldn't have been doing this he had just about thrown logic right out the window by then. He was becoming so hard it hurt.

Itachi pressed their bodies close together so that their arousals were touching and he ground their hips together. The much needed friction relieved Deidara for a moment and he readily pushed back on it. "Please what, Dei?" he asked with a silver tongue that sent hot shivers up his spine. He didn't get a chance to answer as Itachi roughly yanked him forward and away from the wall before he pulled him over to his desk.

He growled lowly and rejoined their lips while directing his hand into the blonde's pants where he grasped onto his member and began stroking it, squeezing at the base when he went down and running a thumb over the head when he went up. Deidara's knees buckled and he struggled to stay on his feet. He held onto the front of Itachi's shirt while moving his hips in time with Itachi's strokes.

Itachi broke he kiss sending a dark and lustful look at Deidara. He was putty in his hands. So vulnerable and easy to trick. No one else might have been able to deceive him that well, but his enchantment with Itachi gave him a special benefit. Itachi leered at the thought that he could bend the male so easily to his will and he decided that that was more than enough foreplay to get the blonde buttered up.

Itachi roughly grabbed his hair, all but ripping the tie out releasing his long yellow-blond hair from its ponytail. He couldn't believe he was doing this but either way it meant nothing, not to him anyway. This was just another fuck, so he could relieve some stress. The man in his arms might've had delusional feelings of affection toward him, but he couldn't care less as he lifted him onto the office desk and proceeded to shred every ounce of clothing off of him before removing his own.

"Ohh! I-Itachi…" he moaned shakily as the larger male bit harshly into his shoulder leaving little beads of blood to trickle down. "Shut up Deidara" he commanded unsympathetically as he shoved him onto his back and pulled his naked legs over his shoulder leaving him utterly exposed to the chilling air of the room. Deidara felt tears sting at his eyes at the treatment he was receiving but he held them back, instead forcing himself to relish in the contact he shared with the Uchiha for the moment.

He stared up fearfully at the man above him, his eyes were cold and distant, almost as if he moved on auto-pilot and he wasn't currently aware of anything. His face held no emotion and his jaw was clenched tight. He opened his mouth to protest as the raven pushed his legs forward to his chest so that he was almost bent in half. "Itachi wait!" his hands shot up to push frantically at his chest but he didn't move fast enough. Itachi leaned down and kissed the squirming male roughly splitting his slip, then he wasted no time as he rammed his entire length completely inside.

"Aaah!" Deidara wailed in immense pain and clawed at the wooden desk beneath them. He could no longer hold back the tears and he let them slide freely down his cheeks. The white hot pain that shot up through his spine from his lower back seared through his entire body making him almost spasm as he desperately tried to pull his hips away from the continuous pounding if Itachi's cock inside of him. Most people would describe it as being torn apart but it more felt like being sliced open from the rear end upwards.

"I-It hurts!" he sobbed uncontrollably, which eventually made Itachi stop his movements. He felt a little guilty looking at Deidara's face contorted in agony and as red as tomato, he was naturally a rough lover but that didn't mean that the blonde could handle it. He grunted with the effort of holding back even if only for a minute or two. Since he had penetrated him without any lubrication or preparation he was being gripped in a deliciously moist and hot cavern that seemed to be trying to force out the intrusion.

Deidara soon calmed down a bit, only whimpering every once in a while. Itachi breathed heavily and pulled out until only the tip was in then thrust forward gently, or as gently as he could with his painful and aching arousal. "Ngh!...aah" the slighter male looked up at Itachi with half-lidded eyes that watered at the corners, both his hands now curled at the side of his head. The pain was mostly gone by now, leaving behind small shocks of pleasure that had his stomach muscles twitching. The sight of him panting and digging his nails into the desk made Itachi grab onto his thighs firmly as he began mercilessly pounding into the blonde's already abused entrance.

"Fuck" Itachi groaned spreading the boy's legs further apart so as to get as deep as he could into that heat. "Itachi! Ha-harder!" To Itachi's slight surprise the blonde was enjoying it, he threw his head back and his screams echoed through the room. Deidara held onto the Uchiha's shoulders with both hands so as to prevent from sliding off the table surface from Itachi's powerful thrusts. Itachi grit his teeth as he felt a coil tighten in his stomach and he slammed himself in with renewed vigor.

The blonde suddenly gasped loudly, eyes shut tight with furrowed eyebrows and his mouth opening in a silent scream as something inside him was struck. Itachi grinned lecherously and focused on driving as hard as he could into that spot seeking both of their pleasure. Deidara's body tensed and his moans became erratic and shaky. He felt blind for a moment as he came hard, his body taut as he released his essence onto his chest with a scream of Itachi's name.

The clenching warmth around him triggered Itachi's own staggering orgasm. His fingers pressed hard into the male's thighs, leaving crescent shaped cuts into the light skin. He let out a long drawn out groan as his hips snapped forward a few more times before he pressed in deeply, shooting his seed deep into Deidara's ass.

A few minutes later he sighed feeling exhausted as he steadily came down from his high, the blonde's legs now at either side of his waist. Deidara then looked up at him with a small smile that sent reality crashing back onto him. Itachi responded with a glare and roughly pulled himself out of the man's body while Deidara hissed in pain. He reached up to gently stroke Itachi's cheek with affection, but his hand was slapped away and Itachi immediately got up from his position to go find where he dropped his clothes.

Uchiha hurriedly put back on his clothes before turning to Deidara who was now sitting up uncomfortably and looking confused "This means nothing" he snarled and left the room.

At those words the blonde's world just about shattered around him, leaving him sobbing in emotional and physical pain. His heart stung as if someone had squeezed it till it burst, it hurt so bad he almost considered ripping it out had it not been already ripped out by the person who he loved. He had actually thought that the proud, stuck up bastard might've actually had feelings for him. But now he just felt downright stupid for believing that Itachi was capable of feeling that way in the first place.

He lied back down on the desk, curling himself into the fetal position and crying his eyes out for almost twenty minutes. Under normal circumstances he would have been ashamed for crying like a little child, but at that moment he couldn't care less. His heart was broken, no, his heart was _crushed_ and he didn't think that anything could put it back together.

His eyes snapped open at he heard footsteps making their way to Itachi's office door before it was opened with a soft creak. He almost turned to look, thinking that it could've been Itachi himself coming to apologize.

"Deidara!" his heart fell, but only slightly (at least someone was worried about him) at the sound of Tobi's voice coming closer and closer until he was on his knees beside him.

Tobi looked so panicked and worried at the same time, but Deidara just couldn't find the energy to care as he muttered his name weakly through his sniffles. "Oh God! Who did this to you?" he asked picking up Deidara's suit jacket from the floor and using it to cover his naked form as much as he could. The memory only made Deidara cry some more and Tobi pulled him to his chest where he muffled his cries in the taller man's neck. Tobi's eyes widened as he glimpsed the trail of blood that ran down the other's legs.

He scowled _I swear I'll kill whoever did this to him!_

He comfortingly patted the other one's head when he felt his shirt become wet with tears. "Please Deidara….Did Itachi do this to you?" His voice lowered into a growl at the question. He never understood what Deidara saw in him, he was a cold-hearted, selfish, pretentious asshole who treated Deidara like he was worthless. He'd always see Deidara make attempts to impress or gain attention from the Uchiha, but he was always either rejected or embarrassed in front of his peers. Only to get back up and try again.

_And this is what he gets for it?!_

Tobi waited for an answer and the blonde eventually nodded his head almost hesitantly. He instantly became furious "That fucking son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him-" Deidara heard his voice raise and his body tense. He quickly shook his head looking up at Tobi with worry as he grabbed onto his shirt "No! Please Tobi don't tell anyone! Don't do anything." Sure he was hurt and he was angry beyond belief but he still didn't want to get Itachi into trouble, and after all it's not like it was rape, it _was _consensual.

"But look what he di-"

"Just please don't…please Tobi" he pleaded wearily.

The brunette looked at him sadly and sighed nodding, he'd let it rest for now. Right now Deidara was more important anyways. He picked him up as carefully as he could, an arm behind his back and one under his knees, he avoided touching any of his sensitive areas and carried him to the adjoining bathroom in the office.

"Let's get you cleaned up"

* * *

*Phew* Another one down. I'm really sorry it's so late, I'm preparing for school on Monday so I've been pretty busy. And as you'd imagine, when school finally starts I will also be busy and some chapters may be late. But don't worry; I _will _continue to update this story.

I decided to focus this chapter on introducing some more characters: Tobi and Deidara.

I know Deidara is going through a rough time now but things will soon get better for him. And before you go thinking that Itachi is a total dick, remember that he made a mistake; he took out his anger and frustration on poor Dei and he will regret it.

Things may eventually be patched up between them though, just you wait.

Anyways, I'm talking too much.

Thanks again for your many wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback. Please continue to tell me what you think about my work and as always constructive criticism is allowed.

P.S. That was my first lemon ever finished and posted on line, I hope it was good. *nosebleed*

Until next time

XOXO


End file.
